Ryou Bakura Is Missing
by demented-dragon
Summary: ryou is now a teacher,and his class is behaving horribly. to get them to listen, his yami takes over for a while.


i was babysitting (oh joy of joys) when i had a sudden inspiration, and this is the   
result.   
  
i combined the children's book, miss nelson is missing, with ygo.  
  
summary:  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: this is inspired by the book, Miss Nelson Is Missing, and is taken almost  
word for word from it. I did NOT write the book, but I can't remember who did. It was   
NOT me. It was someone else. Yugioh and all affiliating characters, etc. are also   
NOT mine. If any of this belonged to me, would I be writing the disclaimer?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RYOU BAKURA IS MISSING  
  
  
  
The kids in room 207 were misbehaving again.   
  
Spitballs stuck to the ceiling and paper planes whizzed through the air.  
  
They were the worst behaved class in the entire school.  
  
Their teacher, Mr. Ryou Bakura, was a nice, sweet and gentle teacher, who   
was unable to control such unruly, naughty children.  
  
"Now, class, settle down." He said in his soft voice.  
  
But the class would NOT settle down. Especially Mokuba and Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca whispered and giggled with the other girls.  
  
Mokuba squirmed and made faces at Mr. Bakura's back and at the other boys.  
  
They were rude during story hour and refused to do their lessons. Mokuba threw  
his crayons at Rebecca, who smeared paste on his face.  
  
After all the kids left, Ryou sighed in frustration. "Something will have to be done."  
He said quietly as he fingered the Millenium Ring under his shirt.  
  
  
()()()())(())()()(())(())())(())()  
  
  
The next morning, Mr. Bakura did not come to school.  
  
"Wow!" yelled Mokuba. "Now we can REALLY act up!"  
  
They began making more spitballs and paper planes.  
  
"Today, lets be just TERRIBLE." Shrieked Rebecca.  
  
"Not so fast." Snarled a very nasty, unpleasant voice.  
  
A man dressed all in black stood before them.   
  
He looked like their teacher, but he most definately was NOT.  
  
His eyes were more slanted, much darker, and held no warmth in them.  
His hair was wilder and had a darker tinge to it, he was taller, and   
his shoulders were broader.  
  
"I am your new teacher, Mr. Tomb Robber." He rapped the desk with his ruler.  
  
"Where is Mr. Bakura?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Never mind that!" Snapped Mr. Robber.  
  
"Open those arithmatic books!"  
  
The kids did as they were told.  
  
They could see that Mr. Robber was a real mean. He meant business.  
  
Right away they were put to work, all day. And he loaded them down   
with homework, too.  
  
"We'll have no story hour today." Said Mr. Bakura.  
  
"Keep your mouths shut."  
  
"Sit perfectly still."  
  
"And if you misbehave, I'll send you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
The kids didn't know what that place was, but if Mr. Bakura wanted to send   
them there, then it couldn't be pleasant at all.  
  
The kids had never worked so hard in their lives before.  
  
  
()()()())(())()(())()(()()())(())(()  
  
  
Days went by and there was no sign of Mr. Bakura.  
  
"Maybe we should try to find her." Said Mokuba.  
  
He went to the police. Detective (Joey) Wheeler was assigned to the case.  
  
He listened to their story and scratched his chin.  
  
"Hmmmm," he said. "Hmmmm."  
  
"I think Mr. Bakura is missing."  
  
Detective Wheeler wasn't going to be much help.  
  
()()())()())()()()()()()()()(  
  
  
Rebecca went to Mr. Bakura's house.  
  
The shades were tightly drawn, and no one answered the door.   
  
Infact, the only person she did see was the wicked, evil Mr. Tomb Robber,   
coming up the street.  
  
"If she sees me, she'll give me more homework!" Rebecca got away just in time.  
  
  
()())())()()()())())(())(()()()  
  
  
Maybe something terrible had happened to Mr. Bakura!   
  
Maybe Mr. Robber had sent him to that Shadow Realm place he was always t  
hreatening them with!  
  
None of the kids could figure out what happened to Mr. Bakura, and Detective Wheeler   
wasn't much help.  
  
The kids became very discouraged. It seemed that Mr. Bakura was never coming back, and  
they would be stuck with the horrible Mr. Robber forever!  
  
They heard footsteps in the hall.  
  
"Here comes the monster." They all groaned.  
  
"Hello children." Someone said in a sweet voice.  
  
It was Mr. Bakura!  
  
"Did you miss me?" he asked.  
  
"We certainly did!" Cried Rebecca, Mokuba and the other kids.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"That's my little secret." Mr. Bakura smiled.  
  
"How about a story hour?" Mr. Bakura asked.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Cried the kids.  
  
Mr. Bakura noticed that no one was rude or silly during story hour.  
  
"What brought about this lovely change?" he asked.  
  
"That's our little secret." said Mokuba.  
  
())()()()()()()()()()(()))()(())(()  
  
Back home, Ryou sat down at the kitchen table for dinner.  
  
Across from him sat someone who looked just like him, only   
alot tougher and meaner. His yami.  
  
They looked up and smiled at each other.   
  
"We'll never tell." They said.  
  
)()()()()()()()()())()  
  
P.S. Detective Wheeler is working on a new case.  
  
He's now looking for Mr. Tomb Robber. 


End file.
